Steffy Forrester Spencer
'''Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester '''is a businesswoman and model at Forrester Creations, and the daughter of Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes. She is the wife of Liam Spencer and is the rival of Hope Logan. She is regarded as being much like namesake Stephanie. Steffy owns shares at family company Forrester Creations. She has launched a lingerie line that, while popular, was not as successful as Brooke Logan's line Brooke's Bedroom. After nearly drowning in a bath, Steffy was saved by Liam, and fell in love with him. The pair married after Hope, Liam's wife to be, found the two kissing. After being left by Liam for Hope, the two reunited. Liam was stopped, on the verge of marrying Hope, after Steffy revealed her pregnancy due to the relationship they had together while Hope had chosen not to take Liam back. They later married, although Steffy lost the child in a motorcyle accident. Throughout her life, Steffy has struggled with her father's love for Brooke. Despite being a resilient person, deep down she has only ever wanted Taylor and Ridge to be together. She is emotionally damaged as a result. Apart from Liam, Steffy has also dated Rick Forrester, as well as attempting to seduce Oliver Jones. She is still deeply affected by having lost her sister, Phoebe. She is considered as a very seductive person, and prior to marrying Liam had a relationship with Liam's father, Bill, who is married to Katie Logan. Ironically, after losing her child, Steffy is supported by Katie. Steffy is also comforted by Liam, and blames herself for the loss of the child. She receives an outpouring of support from everyone, including Hope. Among other storylines, Steffy had a brief romance with Marcus Walton, who is now married to Dayzee Leigh. In 2006, Steffy attended boarding school following Ridge and Taylor's divorce. She graduates in 2008, and begins working for Forrester Creations. She also travels to Paris for a business trip, which she has come to do often. Steffy has been likened to her grandmother and namesake Stephanie Forrester, and is considered to be a lot like her. She has stated that if not for her namesake, she would not be the person she is. As of now, Steffy continues to work for Forrester Creations. History Early Life Steffy was born on September 21, 1999. She was born as the fraternal twin of Phoebe Forrester, although Steffy was older by minutes. Steffy was born to Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes. She was named after her father's mother Stephanie Douglas. Steffy's mother Taylor was killed after being shot by Sheila Carter defending Brooke. Months later, Ridge married Brooke, much to the dismay of Steffy, Phoebe and Thomas. The three had a very difficult time accepting Brooke as their step mother. Taylor was revealed alive, and reunited with Ridge. However, their marriage ended in divorce again, and Steffy left for boarding school in 2006. The boarding school she attended was in England. Return to Los Angeles Dating Marcus Walton Steffy graduated in 2008, and returned to Los Angeles. Upon her return, she began a romance with Donna Logan's son Marcus. As well as dating Marcus, Steffy began working at the family's fashion house and company, Forrester Creations. Steffy and Marcus grew very close, and Steffy even confided in Marcus about her resentment and anger towards Brooke. The two dated briefly, however, and the relationship ended despite their passion for one another. Marcus would end up marrying Dayzee Leigh, while Steffy would come to have a deep passion for Liam Spencer. The two remained good friends even after their break up. Phoebe's Death and Romance With Rick led to a romance]]Steffy was crushed by the death of her sister, Phoebe, who had died while Rick, her boyfriend, was behind the wheel. Although Steffy is deeply upset, she instead turns to Rick for comfort rather than becoming angry at him. They fall deeply in love, much to the horror of the Forrester family who are incolonsolable that Steffy is dating the man they once considered responsible for the death of her sister. A livid Thomas makes an attempt on Rick's life. Steffy and Rick venture so far into their romance that they decide to get married — much to Ridge's dismay. He and Rick have a recorded conversation, during which Rick spitefully admits that he is not in love with Steffy, instead bent on getting revenge. A devastated Steffy ends their relationship, upset because she truly believed Rick loved her. Rick, realising he does love Steffy, tries to get her back, but the relationship doesn't work out. Steffy was also horrified to learn about Rick and Taylor, meaning Rick had seduced all three women. Pursuing Oliver Jones The assertive Steffy takes notice of her rival Hope Logan's interest in DJ Oliver Jones, and attempts to seduce him. Despite wearing provocative lingerie and promising Oliver things that Hope cannot give him — such as sex and power — Steffy cannot seduce and steal Oliver away from Hope. On one occasion, she dresses in seductive black lingerie promising money and power, and straddles Oliver, who refuses. Oliver accidentally has sex with Hope's mother at a pool party. At Hope's graduation party, a tape narrated by Steffy seems to have exposed the scandal — until it is revealed that Bill Spencer's son Liam tampered with Steffy's narration. Hope leaves Oliver once she finds that she is unable to cope with him sleeping with her mother. Oliver, however, isn't letting go and is upset by Hope's romance with Liam. He and Liam nearly come to blows before Ridge breaks up the fight. Falling In Love With The Spencers Affair With Bill After Steffy returns from Paris because of a business trip, she comes with an attraction to Bill, Liam's handsome and wealthy father, who also happens to be married to Katie Logan. Despite being married, Bill is easily seduced by Steffy, and they begin an affair. The affair goes on behind Katie's back, and Steffy starts to fall in love with Bill. It seems as though Bill is also falling deeply in love with Steffy, as he eventually decides to leave Katie for Steffy. However, when Katie learns of her husband's affair, she suffers a heartattack. Bill ends the affair immediately. Bill ending his affair with Steffy eventually leads to Steffy falling in love with his son after Liam saves her from a suicide attempt she makes, depressed after Bill breaks things off. Even after their affair and its repercussions, Bill and Steffy remain friends and Steffy remains Bill's preferred choice of daughter-in-law. Steffy is also Bill's first affair, Brooke being the second. Falling In Love With Liam Spencer After Bill ends their affair, Steffy almost drowns in her bathtub and is saved by Liam. Grateful that Liam saved her life, Steffy kisses him, and begins developing feelings for him. She is upset by his love for Hope, and is even further devastated when Liam proposes to Hope. During their wedding preparations, Hope neglects Liam, focusing on work instead. Liam, craving affection, kisses Steffy, and they unknowingly are caught by Hope. A devastated Hope dumps Liam, leaving her ring. Liam, stunned and still unable to reply to Hope leaving him, proposes to Steffy. She accepts. Immediately after Hope learns of Liam and Steffy's upcoming marriage, she is determined to get Liam back, and is sure that she made a mistake. Brooke further pushes Hope, making her more determined. However, there is nothing she can do. Liam and Steffy waste little time during their engagement, but get to know each other better while they are engaged. Hope tries to stop their wedding but is too late. Marriage to Liam Spencer Steffy and Liam travel to Aspen, Colorado, and marry. Hope tries to stop the wedding but is trapped in a gondola and is forced to watch while Liam and Steffy wed each other. However, the marriage begins to suffer when Liam discovers Steffy's deceptions, as well as his father's. Liam forgives Steffy for trapping Hope in the gondola, but is soon torn between the two women. His father pushes for him to be Steffy's, but Liam's heart remains divided. Eventually, Liam chooses Hope. Liam files for divorce, and Steffy is served with annulment papers. She refuses to sign them, still in love with him. Liam and Hope prepare their wedding, giving Steffy a different perspective — she finally decides that she must move on and let Liam and Hope be happy. She signs the papers, but Liam is again torn, tearing them up, and kisses her. However, the divorce does happen. Liam and Hope travel to Italy to get married. However, after a series of misunderstandings, deception and scheming, the wedding is delayed, and Liam is under the impression that Hope left him. Upset, he professes his love for Steffy, ready to leave and be with her. The two nearly have sex, but Hope arrives at the motel room. Steffy hides in the closet and listens as Hope clears up the misunderstanding. Liam marries Hope. Steffy watches from a nearby cliff. Reunion With Liam Just before Liam and Hope's Italian wedding, Steffy and Liam come close to having sex as a result of a misunderstanding. Liam doesn't tell Hope, and ends up marrying her. However, Hope eventually finds out that Liam and Steffy had somewhat of a sexual encounter.